Things Aren't Always What They Seem to Be
by Aloria Ellans
Summary: What seems to be one thing may play out as another.... about harry's son who has some...interesting....housing arrangements. r/r please!


Chatham was one of the most normal towns you could ever come across; everything about it was so uniform, so proper. Even the leaves on the trees were in their exact spot. So, it was a very odd day, indeed when an owl was spotted resting on the mail box outside of the most ordinary, but also the most out of the ordinary, house of all. The inhabitants of this house were the Caltens, whose family consisted of Mr. Draco Calten and Mrs. Pansy Calten. Not to mention their son, James.  
  
Now, something you might need to know about the Caltens is that they aren't really the Caltens. If Draco Malfoy hadn't committed a crime so evil that I can barely tell it, none of this would have happened. Everything would be different, if Draco Malfoy hadn't murdered Harry Potter.  
  
Draco Malfoy was now banished from all of the magic world, forced to change his last name, and to take care of a boy (and to call him his son). And this boy wasn't any ordinary boy. For he was really the son of Harry Potter, named after James Potter, his father's father. And a spitting image of his father too.  
  
You see Draco Malfoy was a follower of Lord Voldemort, the most powerful and evil wizard of all time. And Voldemort's worst enemy of all was Harry Potter. So, one day Draco Malfoy cornered Harry Potter in an abandoned alley, raised his wand, and attempted the Avada Kedavra curse. A flash of green light emitted from his wand and with a laugh, the air cleared, leaving what seemed to be the remains of Harry Potter.  
  
The Ministry of Magic caught Draco Malfoy fleeing the scene and charged him with no magical influence murder; his punishment was to change his last name, and to take care of Harry Potter's son, James Harry Potter. He was also banned from the magic world, and his wand snapped. He would have been sent to Azkaban, the wizard's prison, except his father was a very important person in the Ministry.  
  
~  
  
James was treated pretty well at the Caltens; he got three meals a day and a room to live in. And his "parents" were pretty nice to him, considering the Ministry was always watching in on them. If they say any abuse to James, it would've been straight to Azkaban for Draco, even though he was already banned from the magic world.  
  
The thing that seemed to be the worst thing about James to Draco, was, well, everything. His messy black hair, Draco hated it, his bright green eyes, Draco hated it, a birthmark on his forehead the shape of a lightning bolt, Draco hated it, Draco hated it all.  
  
Draco tried almost everything to change James' appearance, including slicking back his hair with excessive amounts of hair gel and covering up his birthmark with concealer. On occasion James would find himself being taught by Draco how to talk properly and always get what you want (bossing people around). And every once in a small, small while James would actually act just how Draco wanted , but this was usually just to make Draco shut up.  
  
~  
  
One morning James walked down the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast, to find Draco and Pansy talking. "Sweetie, an owl outside could only mean one thing, its time for James…., to…to…go." Whispered Pansy.  
  
"Leave us, we won't have to take care of him?" said Draco hopefully.  
  
"No, Draco! I suppose we'll just have to give him the letter."  
  
"Hmmmhmm", James cleared his throat, "What letter?"  
  
"Oh, here it is, just mail for you."  
  
James took the letter and opened it, it read;  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.  
  
  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
  
  
"Wha….What?" said James.  
  
"You're a wizard James, we're all wizards." Said Pansy in a sharp, bossy tone.  
  
"We'll have to take you shopping for your school supplies, I suppose, c'mon now, eat your breakfast." 


End file.
